cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
002 (009 vs. Devilman)
Jet Link, aka Cyborg 002, is a supporting character in the OVA crossover film ''Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman''. Appearance Jet has fair skin, a lanky yet athletic body, long perpetually windswept bright red-orange hair (with the fringe covering his eyebrows), and a large and pointy beak-like nose. He has sharp blue eyes. Jet's design and overall appearance is a combination of his 2001 incarnation, Marcus To's design from the graphic novel, his 1979 incarnation, and his manga incarnation. Initially in the brief "Mythos Cyborgs" adaptation in the OVA and in clips in the opening sequence that depict the team's early exploits, he wears a military uniform more like his classic manga appearance, in being bright red with no visible seamlines and having one belt. Afterwards, Jet wears a red double-breasted military uniform similar in appearance to the original but now more detailed. It keeps the four large gold buttons and bright yellow scarf, but now has a high collar, larger padded shoulders, elbow pads, three belts around his waist (two being a pair of gun holsters that carries his Super Guns), a pair of black military boots now outfitted with knee pads, and black seam-lines all over his uniform. When not in uniform, he wears a red shirt, blue jeans, and a purple Letterman-style jacket with a jetliner on the back and the name "JET", with such a design referring back to what was seen on his jacket in his manga origin. Personality He is described by the official 009 vs. Devilman website as being the type of guy who has impulsive behavior, being quick to confront and take a battle into his own hands. Jet's personality in the actual OVA is reminiscent of his manga and 1979 portrayals, being a serious and impulsive fighter when confronting Black Ghost and other enemies, yet he has a somewhat relaxed and playful attitude outside of battle. His off-duty behavior can be seen in the first OVA episode tossing a football at Pyunma and then catching it when thrown back. History Episode 1 It is assumed that the backstory of this incarnation of Jet Link follows that of his previous incarnations, particularly his backstory from Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier. After he was kidnapped and turned into a 00 cyborg by Black Ghost, Jet and his fellow 00 cyborgs, aided by Dr. Gilmore, rebelled and escaped from Black Ghost. From there, it is implied that Jet and his friends took part in a series of adventures that closely followed the manga storyline, up until the Mythos Arc. During Joe's battle with the Mythos Cyborg Apollo at Magma Island, Jet and the other 00 cyborgs (sans Ivan Whisky) watched from the sidelines, too heavily injured to be of aid. Later, as the 00 Cyborgs fled back home on the'' Dolphin'', they looked back as Magma Island was destroyed by a volcanic eruption. At Dr. Gilmore's home, Jet and his friends are relaxing while Chang Changku cooks food for them. Bored, Jet tries to get Pyunma into participating in outdoor exercise, to which Pyunma tells him to go read a newspaper. Jet comments that newspapers are used by powerful people to maintain their self-image. Suddenly, Ivan wakes up early from his sleep, his ESP detecting the presence of a "Devil", much to everyone's alarm. Thinking the Devil to be related to Black Ghost, their old enemy, the 00 Cyborgs resolve to gather more information. Jet, Pyunma, Albert Heinrich, and Great Britain split off to search the local area, while Joe, Chang, Geronimo, Jr., and Francoise Arnoul stay behind with Dr. Gilmore, using a supercomputer system located in a chamber beneath his house. Episode 2 During their investigations, Jet, Pyunma, and Albert Heinrich reunite, when they find themselves followed by three people. They chase after these people, only to run afoul of the "High-Teen Number" Cyborgs Edward, John, and Abel. Jet assumes them to be Black Ghost assassins sent to kill the 00 Cyborgs. Edward appraises Jet, Albert, and Pyunma for destroying the Mythos Cyborgs on Magma Island before he and his teammates engage the 00 Cyborgs. Despite putting up a good fight, the three 00 cyborgs were outmatched in both technology and abilities. Edward soon stops the fight, informing the 00 cyborgs they are only there to research their capabilities, and they disappear. Later, after Joe is completely healed, Jet visits him along with the other 00 cyborgs. While the 00 cyborgs are riding The Dolphin towards Dr. Adam's base, they come under attack by Lilith and her demonic servants. Lilith tries to wipe out the 00 cyborgs through illusions of women who were either friends and acquaintances, or idealized versions based on their desires. Though Jet is initially completely enamored by a woman from his past (see Notes below), he and the others are able to see through Lilith's deceptions. Lilith then has her demon servants destroy The Dolphin. Jet teams up with Joe to destroy the demons, but they are ultimately unsuccessful in preventing their ship from crash-landing. However, the 00 cyborgs survive, and prepare to fight Lilith. Episode 3 Shortly after a battle against Lilith and her demonic slaves, the 00 cyborgs fought the High-Teen Number cyborgs, who tried to stop them from reaching Dr. Adams. Through teamwork and the strategic leadership of Francoise Arnoul, the 00 cyborgs were able to gain the upper hand over their "superior" brethren. Later, when Seth was merged with the demon Atun to form a new being, the 00 cyborgs helped distract the High-Teen Numbers, which allowed Joe and Ivan to help Akira and Seth's older sister Eva Maria Pallares psychically separate Seth from Atun. When Edward tried going after Joe, Jet used his Accelerator to catch him unawares and tackle him to the ground. In the end, the 00 cyborgs were successful in defeating Atun and reuniting the cyborg Pallares siblings, at the cost of Eva and Seth's lives. After this battle, Jet and his friends returned to Japan, where they relaxed until Ivan predicted the coming of the Black Ghost's Generalissimo. Abilities Jet is described as being able to fly at will due to the jet engine thrusters in his legs. It can be assumed that he can still fly up to speeds of Mach 5. Unlike his RE: and graphic novel incarnations, this incarnation of Jet has his engine thrusters operate through the holes in his boots like his previous incarnations, instead of being made of multiple panels that open when activated. He also bears an Accelerator, much like his early manga and 2001 incarnations. When using it, the seam-lines on his uniform light up and glow a pale blue. He is also capable of physical combat. When used in tandem with his Accelerator, Jet was able to catch Edward of the High-Teen Number Cyborgs unawares and tackle him to the ground, to prevent him from stopping Joe. He has the ability to shoot with two Super Guns at once, and this is first indicated when he is the only one wearing two gun holsters. This is confirmed in the second OVA episode, where he shoots down multiple demons under the control of Lilith, displaying very good aim. Notes * The idea of Jet dual-wielding in the 009 vs. Devilman OVA possibly might have come from an old design illustrated by Marcus To, whose early design of Jet's graphic novel incarnation consisted of him carrying a pair of blaster guns on his belt holsters. Although, Jun Kawagoe's OVA Mazinkaiser SKL had also involved dual-wielding in a pivotal battle scene, showing it as a favored motif. * Jet playing with a football in episode 1 is a call-back to the original manga, where he became a professional football player after the 00 cyborgs disbanded following their first assumed defeat of Black Ghost. The football career was also sourced for the 1960s animated media. * The young woman seen with Jet in episode 2, created by Lilith as one of her illusions, is meant to reference Eva Klein from the one-shot 002 spotlight chapter "The Glacier of Love". In the chapter, Jet had grown close to Eva and was distraught at her suicide in the end (which she had deemed a necessity to be free of a terminal disease that was killing her anyway). Category:Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman Category:Cyborgs Category:Male characters